Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Oogiejess wins a trip around the world she takes Emmy with her and the two have adventures together as they travel across the globe, having one adventure after another while saving the day again and again.
1. prologe

**Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures**

**Prolouge**

In a calming day an 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, brown eyes, buck teeth, wearing a purple shirt, blue pants and black to white shoes walked down a dirt road. This is Emmydisney17. As the girl walked down the road a pair of hungry and friendly eyes watched her. It was an 11 foot tall sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. On her/his skin there were the letters "SNJ" and wore a purple jacket and a red baseball hat. This is Oogiejess. Emmy's favorite monster and best friend.

When Emmy was close enough Oogiejess grabbed Emmy and swallowed down whole with one gulp! She/he leaned aginst a tree as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of her friend while her friend playfully struggled inside her "Jessy! You got me!" Emmy said Oogiejess patted her wiggling tummy and said "I sure did." "Why can't you pick on the other girls?" Emmy asked Oogiejess burped as she rubbed her extremly swollen belly "Your more fun to swallow (Hiccup!) And might i ad you just taste so good i couldn't resist."

Emmy giggled as she snuggled her friend's stomach walls. Oogiejess felt her and rubbed the bulge Emmy made as little hearts appered over her head "My dear little supper, how did you know i love that?" "I always knew." Emmy replyed "You're my favorite predator." Oogiejess patted her tummy lovingly and said "And your my favorite little snack."

Then a delivery owl appeared and gave Oogiejess a letter before flying off "What's this?" Oogiejess asked "What? What did you get?" Emmy asked "A letter." Oogiejess said she read the letter and gasped "I've won a trip around the world! Whoo hoo!" "Really?" Emmy asked "That's so cool!" But then Oogiejess's face droped and she said "But i have to leave ASAP... without all my friends."

"What?" Emmy asked "But what about us?" Tears formed in the girl's eyes and she started crying. Oogiejess patted her tummy comfertingly but the crying didn't stop "There, There, i'll think of something." Then a lightbulb lit up in her head "Emmy, would you like to come with me?" "But you said leave without all your friends." Emmy said "It never said i couldn't sneak just one of you in along with me."

"You mean i'm going with you?" Emmy asked happily Oogiejess kept patting her stomach as she got up and walked away "Of course your coming, of course your gonna have to forget about packing..."

"I don't care," Emmy said "I'm going on the trip with you!" Emmy bounced around excitingly making her monster friend's belly jiggle "Easy, easy!" Oogiejess giggled at her wobbling belly "Settle down, let's tell the girls about this."

* * *

Later that day, Oogiejess (with Emmy still in her stomach) waved good bye to her friends Raina, trachie17, Starzella and her boyfriend Aaron. "Bye everyone!" She said "I'll come back soon!" "Bye Jessy!" the girls shouted.

After their plane to their first distination took off, Oogiejess was in the cargo hold, since she was to big to sit in a naromal seat and leaned on a wall while rubbing her bulging stomach "How are you doing Emmy?" "Good." the girl said "So where are we going first?" "I don't know," Oogiejess said as she continued rubbing her tummy "But we'll be there soon, you can count on it."

Oogiejess's tummy looked like it was bouncing up and down as Emmy jumped inside excitingly "I can't wait! I can't wait!" Oogiejess chuckled as she started to fall asleep while her friend kept hopping in her stomach, making her burp and hiccup an awful lot in her sleep.

This was going to be a very fun adventure for them.


	2. A bit of fun on the plane

**Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures**

**A Bit of Fun on the Plane**

Oogiejess yawned from his/her nap and looked at her swollen gut. Emmy had calmed down and was now asleep. Oogiejess chuckled sweetly and lightly patted her belly. Dispite what the letter told her about bringing someone she didn't care, she wanted at least one friend with her as she made her trip. "I wonder what we can do here?" the gender fused monster asked out loud.

She slowly got up, letting her huge stomach gently turn the girl resting inside it, and made her/his way to the other parts of the plane. As she/he did, his/her stomach gurgled happily as Emmy made a few indents in her sleep. Oogiejess rubbed her engorged belly, loving the movment's Emmy made inside her more and more. Then she heard some people above her. They sounded like they were enjoying themselves.

Then her huge belly started moving and Emmy's voice was heard "Jessy? What's going on?" "Nothing my Little Supper." Oogiejess cooed motherly as she patted her huge stomach "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to our first distonation."

The bulge in her belly jiggled as Emmy kept moving around "But Jessy, i want to see where we're going." "Nope," the monster said as she patted the bulge "It's a secret." the girl in the tummy pouted "That's not fair."

Oogiejess giggled as she walked around the cargo hold of the plane. She thought about what to do when Emmy's voice perked up "Oogiejess, what are we gonna do now?"

She/he then decided to say "Ok, i'll let you out, but when i say come back, come back." "Ok." Emmy said Oogiejess reached into her mouth and pulled Emmy out with no proplems. "See you later," Emmy said as she walked off.

Emmy walked past a few luggeges when she saw two hooded men. They looked like they were planning something rotten so she hid while the men talked. "Is everything ready?" one of the men asked "Almost," the other said "Once the plane reaches the next air pocket, we strike."

"No way!" Emmy gasped quietly "I've got to warn Jess-" she was cut off when another hooded man grabbed her and covered her mouth preventing her from talking or speaking. "Hey look men," the man said as she dragged his prisoner forward "Look's like we've got a stoaway." "You'll never get away with whatever your planning." Emmy said "Once i get help i'll-" Suddenly one of the men tied a gag around her mouth while another tied her her arms and legs up!

As Emmy struggled one of the men came up to her and said "Looks like we taking this cargo with us." he tossed a sack over Emmy's body and tied the bag's mouth shut. "Let's go." he said and the men were off, carrying a bound and gaged Emmy wriggiling in their sack while she tried to shout for help.

Meanwhile Oogiejess had looked around for her friend but couldn't find her "Emmy? Where are you?" a sudden bad feeling over came him/her and she knew Emmy must be in trouble. She left the cargo hold and peeked into the control room to talk to the poilet. Instead she saw the three hooded men stearing the plan while one of them held a squrming sack "Stop movin'!" one of the men ordered as he kicked it.

The mouth of the sack fell off and Oggiejess gasped when she/he saw Emmy, tied up and gaged. They had captured her! "Emmy!" the gender fused monster gasped quietly as the men stuffed Emmy back into the sack and tied the mouth up tight again. Oogiejess knew she had to do something... then an idea came.

* * *

As the men continued their plot, none of them saw a pair of burlap sack arms grab one of them and yanked him away. Emmy kept trying to escape the sack making one of the men pick her up "This girl's getting to be a real pain." "Just keap her contained." the man driving said "Can't i toss her outside?" the other man asked, before the arms grabbed him, making him drop the filled sack.

The man driving the plain turned to face his teammates only to discover that only the sack containing his prisoner was left. With a creeped feeling her grabbed a parasute and said "I'm getting outta here." he grabbed Emmy and was trying to open the doors while holding the wiggling sack. "I won't do that if i were you!" a voice boomed behind him. He turned and saw Oogiejess before she/he shoved him down into the monster's belly with his teammates.

Oogiejess bent down and untied the sack. The sack fell open and Emmy saw Oogiejess. "Are you ok?" the monster asked worryingly as she untied her friend and took of her gag "I am now." Emmy said then she huged her friend's wriggling belly containing the three evil men saying "Thank's for saving me." Oogiejess pulled Emmy into a hug and said "Thank goodness your safe, now let's get back to the cargo hold." Before leaving they set the plane to stear itself.

Emmy and her friend went back to the cargo and Emmy yawned "Too bad your stomach's full, otherwise i'd go for a nap." "I have another idea." Oogiejess said Later on Emmy was place on a homemade bed witha blacnket and a pillow. "Night." Oogiejess said "Night." Emmy said as she went to sleep.

Oogiejess rubbed her bad guy filled stomach and said to herself "That was kinda fun if you looked at it from another way." then she lyed on the floor with her own pillow and blanket and joined her friend for a nap


	3. First stop: London

**Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures**

**First stop: London**

When the plane landed in the middle of the night, Oogiejess emerged from the cargo of the plane with Emmy back inside her huge stomach. He had already digested the bad guys and now Emmy was back inside her/him as the gender fused monster walked away from the plane station. She/he couldn't see much of anything since it was so misty and she wondered where they were.

As Emmy moved, Oogiejess hiccuped and belched loudly. "Good thing no one saw Emmy." She/he said to him/herself. Inside her enormous bulk Emmy moved a little making the bulge she was making move around "Where are we Jessy?" Emmy asked "I don't know." Oogiejess said "It's to dark and misty to tell." Emmy let out a very tired yawn and the monster knew her friend must be tired.

"Maybe you should go to bed Emmy." "But i wanna (Yawn!) see the sights with you." Oogiejess caressed her tummy lovingly and softly as she motherly said "Now, now Little Supper. You need your sleep and in the morning we'll find out where we are." She/he felt Emmy move around as the girl curled up inside her until she finally went to sleep. Oogiejess patted her belly lightly with a sigh as it started rumbling, like her entire tummy was 'singing' Emmy a 'lullaby'.

The rumbling grew louder and louder the more Oogiejess walked around until at last she found a dead end in an alley where she knew she could get at least a good night's rest. She rested near a dumpster and placed her arms on her exstended stomach protectively "Good Night my Little Supper in my tummy." she cooed as she fell asleep

* * *

In the morning Oogiejess awoke to see the sun and got up. Her stomach started moving as Emmy awoke from the inside. "Good morning Little Supper." Oogiejess said as she rubbed her stomach "How did you sleep?" "Good." Emmy said as she yawned while Oogiejess just hiccuped.

Then the gender fused monster heard a growling and deep rumbling sound "Was that me?" the monster asked "Nope," Emmy said as she held her own stomach "That came from me. I haven't eaten anything in a long time and now i'm starving. Besides, where are we?" Oogiejess rubbed her gut as she felt the hungry girl struggle inside her, trying to break free herself. "First, let's get you something to eat."

She/he walked somemore with her enormous stomach wobbling as Emmy kept trying to escape to feed herself. It was then that Oogiejess saw the contrey flag. "Emmy, i know where we are." "Where?" Emmy asked as she moved around in her friend's belly. "We're in London!" Oogiejess said "London?" Emmy asked. The bugle in Oogiejess's stomach hopped around making her entire belly move. The monster held down her stomach and said "Take it easy," "Let me out Jessy!" Emmy said excidenly.

Oogiejess rubbed her huge gut a little and said "At least let me feed you before you leave." Emmy's stomach growled very loudly like a roaring lion and she said "Fine, but make it quick ok?" Oogiejess patted her huge gut and said "Ok."

In no time Oogiejess found a kicthen and cooked her friend something to eat. After feeding her friend Oogiejess let Emmy out and together they explored London and saw every single sight from palaces to gardens and other intresting things all day.

When it was 7:30 pm the girls arrived back at the airport. "Ok, let's go." Emmy said but before she got anywhere Oogiejess stopped her "Have you forgoten something?" the monster asked "Oh, right." Emmy said "Well, swallow away."

Oogiejess picked Emmy up and stuffed her head into her mouth, then she swallowed bringing her friend's shoulders into her mouth. As she kept swallowing down her friend Emmy came closser and closser to the tummy she called home. Then she fell in with a plop and moved around. Oogiejess petted her belly as she abaroded the plane's cargo hold.

They were off on another adventure in another place in the world.


	4. Spain, What a Pain!

**Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures**

**Spain, What a Pain!**

Back on the plane Oogiejess had woken up from her nap when she felt her belly shake since Emmy was moving around inside. Oogiejess patted her tightly packed tummy and said "Are you ok in there Emmy?" no responce "Emmy?" again no responce "Emmy?" Oogiejess said. Emmy was'nt paying attention to her friend at the moment, she was busy looking at a picture of her other friends back home.

"Emmy?" Oogiejess called out worryingly "Are you ok?" "Just...homesick." Emmy said Oogiejess rubbed her enormous stomach lovingly and said "Don't worry, we'll come home and when we do we'll tell everyone about all the adventures we've had." "Speaking of that," Emmy said "Where are we now?" The gender fused monster walked over to a window and saw the land below, it was Spain!

"We're gonna land in Spain!" Oogiejess said happily then she giggled when she felt Emmy tickling her stomach in excitment. She rubbed her hands over her huge belly and smiled with it jiggled. Oogiejess caressed her swollen belly happily and said "I can't wait to explore Spain."

After the plane had landed Oogiejess lef the plane and went to an alley where no one could see her. Her belly churned and gurgled as if pleading the monster not to let Emmy out "Jessy, let me out!" Emmy said "I wanna see Spain." "I don't know," Oogiejess said playfully as she patted the bulge her friend made while a series of strong to weak gurgles were heard "My belly likes having you in there and so do i." "But i want to see Spain." the girl inside her friend's gut said "Come on, let me out! You'll eat me when we're done ok?"

Oogiejess stroked her belly and burped a little as she thought about it. Her stomach made lots of noises while the bugs around Emmy said "Keap Emmy in. Keap Emmy in." "Are you sure i'll get to eat you after our trip in Spain?" Oogiejess asked her swollen gut "Yes," Emmy said "Ok." her friend said.

* * *

Later on Emmy and Oogiejess were exploreing Spain and to top it all off was watching a bull fight. Inside the arena Oogiejess and Emmy were watching the bull fight from below the crowd "Isn't that exciting?" Oogiejess asked her friend "Yeah, maybe it'll be my turn to fight a bull."

Soon after she said that then the matidor's red cape flew from his hands once he had been headbutted by the bull and it landed right next to Emmy "Huh?" Emmy picked up the cape and suddenly the bull started charging at Emmy! She screamed and ran around the arena with the bull right behind her "Don't worry, i'll save you!" Oogiejess said as she/he ran into the arena to save her friend.

The girls soon ran out the door and right around town with the bull close behind "This bully will fallow us everywhere! What'll we do?" Emmy said "Just leave it to me!" Oogiejess said as she licked her lips. They ducked behind and alley and the bull fallowed...

* * *

Oogiejess burped as she patted her massive belly with the bull inside Emmy was on top with the bull's horns to it couldn't break out or hurt her friend "Some snack huh?" Emmy asked "Yep," Oogiejess said "But all and all, your the number one snack in my book."

Later on the girls climbed back onto the plane when no one was looking. Oogiejess smiled, sighed happily and looked at her belly. Instead of the bull Emmy was inside kicking and squrming around, having a blast inside her friend's stomach "I still can't belive we were bull fighters for one day!" Emmy said excitingly "You were the one who did most of the screaming." Oogiejess teased as she patted her moving round stomach "Hey!" Emmy snapped.

Oogiejess leaned agenst the plane walls and rubbed her hands over her/his over stuffed belly. "So where are we going next?" Emmy asked excitingly as she did a somersault inside her friend's belly "I don't know." Oogiejess said as she patted her gut "For now (Yawn) Let's rest." Oogiejess then fell asleep while Emmy snuggled before she too fell asleep.


	5. OogieJess's games

**Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures**

**Oogiejess's Games**

As Oogiejess and Emmy continued hopping from one contrey to another the girls had a fun time at each stop. Oogiejess patted her wiggling round tummy Emmy was living inside and said "Hey Emmy, wanna play a few games?" "What kind of games?" Emmy asked Oogiejess hucciped and said "Vore games. Remember Hide and Snack?" "Yes! Let's play that game." Emmy said suddenly her stomach growled loudly "Was that me?" Oogiejess asked "Nope, it's my own stomach." Emmy said "I'm starving."

Oogiejess started caressing her round tummy as the orb Emmy made in her belly moved slowly "Should i eat something for you?" Oogiejess asked "No, i want to feed myself." Emmy said Oogiejess let Emmy out and she went up to the plane to eat something. She hadn't eaten anything during their last stop in Scottland since the haggus disgusted her and by the time she was done she let her round taut tummy hang out over her undies.

"Mmmm. Yummy." Emmy sighed happily she burped softly and patted her own huge gut as it gurgled. It was then that one of the stuardesses saw Emmy and said "My look at what i have here. An ugly fat pigglet!" "Ugly? Fat?" Emmy asked "I'm not ugly and i wo'nt be fat for long." "Come on," the mean lady said in a cruel tone that broke Emmy's pride "Your a fat, ugly and might i add worthless wimp who i bet can't get even one boyfriend." Then she pushed Emmy down as she got her cart "Now out of my way, i've got a job to do unlike pigs like you!"

Emmy became crushed and ran back down to the cargo hold crying. Oogiejess was just ready to play their first game when she heard Emmy crying. The monster became concerned as Emmy ran to her friend's side "Emmy what's wrong?" the gender fused monster asked worryingly Emmy kept crying and she didn't stop Oogiejess knew what to do.

A moment later Oogiejess had Emmy back safely in her gullet but still the girl didn't stop crying. "Would you please tell me why you're crying?" Oogiejess asked as she rubbed her massive belly dearly "One of the stuwardess girls called me an ugly fat pigglet." Emmy said weeping "She did what?" Oogiejess asked her orb angrily with a snarl short after "She's right." Emmy said sadly "I am a fat, ugly pig who can't even get a date!"

"No my dearest Little Supper," Oogiejess said softly and motherly as she caressed her belly trying to comfert Emmy. "You're not ugly and your not a pig, You're a beautiful girl and your just hungry that's all." "Really?" Emmy asked as she sniffled "Sure." Oogiejess said as she rubbed her swollen gut "And i have a big surprise for you." "What kind of surprise?" "Let's just say you might not like it at first," the monster said as she felt Emmy squirm inside her stomach "But you'll grow to love it. I call it 'Bugs All Around'."

* * *

Oogiejess rubbed her tummy as she said "Ok guys, Little Supper needs us now." Before Emmy could ask some bugs that made the monster entired the tummy and crawled all over the girl "Jessy!" Emmy exclaimed as she punched and kicked the stomach walls rapidly "What happinging!" Suddenly the bugs started tickling Emmy and she screamed were quickly replaced by giggles. Oogiejess sighed motherly as she rubbed her hand across her big and wobbling belly while Emmy struggled inside due to the tickling bugs.

Emmy was tickled all over making her laugh and smile big. However during the tickle s bunch of bugs accsidently fell into Emmy's mouth and the girl accsidently swallowed then down! Before Emmy could panic the bugs inside her own belly started tickling her from the inside making Emmy more ticklish. Emmy didn't know what overcame her but the next thing she knew more bugs were enturing her belly and Emmy just swallowed them.

When the bugs were done tickling her Emmy sighed happily as she rubbed her bug filled gut. "Are you ok in there?" Oogiejess asked "You'll never belive this," Emmy told her friend "But i just eat some of your bugs! They just jumped into my mouth and... they taseted really good!" Oogiejess chuckled as she poked her gut lovingly "I'm so proud of you Little Supper, some of my vore is rubbing off on you!" "But I think i'll just stick to your bugs before i decided to have a bigger meal." Emmy said then she belched and rubbed her madly squrming tummy with some hiccups as the bugs kept struggling inside her.

"To tell you the truth." Oogiejess told her belly "I never knew i could do that." "Maybe we should keap this a little secret. It'll disgust everyone when we tell them." Emmy said as her insect full belly made no more struggles and heard/felt sloshing and gurgling as her tummy tingled a bit all over. Emmy liked her lips and patted her gut lovingly "This will be our own little secret." "Yeah," Oogiejess said as she rubbed her gut "Our own little secret."

Then Oogiejess had an idea. She waited for Emmy to fall asleep then pulled her out of her gut as she gently placed Emmy on some pillows like a bed. "Night night." she said motherly as she patted Emmy's belly as it went to work digesting the bugs Emmy had ate. Then the monster left the cargo hold and found the same woman who had insulted her dear Little Supper.

* * *

Later on Emmy woke up to find her stomach back to normal but Oogiejess was no where to be seen "Jessy?" Emmy asked Oogiejess arrived only now she was sporting a doughy belly with someone struggling inside screaming "What's that?" Emmy asked "The bully who insulted you." Oogiejess said "Don't worry Little Supper she won't be bothering you ever again."

The monster leanded agesnt the wall and placed Emmy on her stomach "Would you like to hear my belly digest her?" "You bet!" Emmy said she placed her head on her friend's belly and lestined as the monster's stomach quickly went to work digesting the mean woman. "By the way," Oogiejess said we never got the chance to play the games." "We'll play once your done digesting." Emmy said as she rubbed her friend's tummy.

* * *

First off was a game called 'Explore' Oogiejess was on the floor with her mouth wide open like a cave Emmy went inside the 'cave' to look around only for Oogiejess to swallow her whole. Emmy laughted happily as Oogiejess patted her tummy. "That was fun!" Emmy said "What's next?"

* * *

Next was Oogiejess's version of Tag 'Taste' Oogiejess chaced Emmy around the cargo hold sticking out her tongue while Emmy ran off. Then Oogiejess touched her friend's cheek with the tongue and swallowed her again "I love these vore games." Oogiejess said as she rubbed her madly moving tummy with Emmy inside.

* * *

Next was 'Gone Fishing' Oogiejess had a fishing pole and she casted out her line. When she pulled it back Emmy was on the hook and Oogiejess swallowed her catch "No fair Jessy!" Emmy said playfully as the monster rubbbed her squirming gullet "You wanted to play it." Oogiejess said

* * *

Finally was Hide and Snack "Where are you?" Oogiejess asked as she looked around. Emmy hide behind a crate as she watched her monster friend pass her by suddenly Oogiejess grabbed her and she swallowed Emmy down again.

Oogiejess patted her belly as Emmy sqrirmed around inside. "Those were very fun games Jessy." Emmy said Oogiejess rubbed her stomach and said "I'm glad i brought you along otherwise i would've been board to tears." "Can we play again?" Emmy asked Oogiejess was about to say something when the massive round sphere that was Oogiejess's belly started growling as the bugs inside the monster said "Keap Emmy inside!" "Ok bugs ok!" The gender fused monster told her gut "Emmy will stay inside."

Then Emmy's belly growled hungrily. "I'm hungry, can i have something to eat?" Later on Oogiejess had fed her friend some food she'd found and even some of the monster's bugs just for fun. Emmy sighed as her belly started digesting her meals and she fell asleep. Oogiejess patted her tummy as her 'Little Supper' slept inside her "Sleep well Little Supper," she told her bulge motherly "I'll protect you from harm. Always."


	6. Home at last

**Emmy and Oogiejess's Vore Adventures**

**Home at Last**

Meny days had past and the girls have already visted and had lots of adventures on every single countrey now it was time to head home. Oogiejess and Emmy were really excited of finally going back home again. "Are we home yet?" Emmy asked exsitingly Oogiejess chuckled and patted her swollen belly as it rocked back and forth "We've just taken off Little Supper," Oogiejess told her stomach, her stomach growled loudly in agreement "See? Even my tummy knows what i'm talking about." "I just can't wait." Emmy said then her own stomach growled hungrily.

"Are you hungry?" Oogiejess asked "Yeah, but i don't want another woman teasing me lake last time." Emmy said "Hear me Little Supper," Oogiejess told her tummy motherly as she stroked it "If anyone hurts your fealings, i'll eat them and digest them." Emmy stomach growled again "I'm hungry, will you give me something to eat please?"

Soon Emmy had eaten everything Oogiejess gave her. Emmy's stomach had grown and was now making her look like an expected mother, but she wasn't. Her filled up tummy rumbled deeply and she patted it "Thank Oogiejess." "Your welcome." Oogiejess said patting her Emmy inhabited stomach. Emmy yawned loudly as she rubbed her round belly happily "Are you sleepy Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked her engorged stomach "Yes," Emmy said.

"Would you like my tummy to sing you that lullaby again?" Oogiejess asked "No, i have a better idea." Emmy said "I made this song up just last night while you were sleeping.

* * *

After learning of the song Emmy had taught her Oogiejess rubbed her stomach very motherly and sung the lullaby.

**Oogiejess: Sleep My Little Supper,**

**Rest My Little Supper,**

**As you sleep inside my Tummy,**

**Dream of things that are yummy,**

**Just like you are in my tummy,**

**Little Supper, i love to swallow you.**

**Little Supper, i know you are sweet though and though.**

**Little Supper, As my belly gurgles and churns, it is just protecting you.**

**Little Supper, Little Supper, Little Supper, Little Supper,**

**Dear Little Supper,**

**Priesous Little Supper,**

**Treasured Little Supper,**

**I will always watch over you.**

**My Little Supper.**

As she sung that song Oogiejess realized she was becomeing more motherly to Emmy then ever before. In fact, she ever started thinking like a mother, singing like a mother, acting like a mother, but most of all, she wished she could even _be _Little Supper's Mother... Then she fell asleep... Having a dream.

* * *

Inside this dream Oogiejess was in a kitchen with an 8 year old Emmy still in her stomach, the strange thing was that in this dream Emmy's name was changed to Little Supper and Oogiejess was her mother! Weird right?

"Mommy?" Little Supper said "Can i have some cookies?" "Now now Little Supper," Mother Oogiejess told her round gut as she patted it "You have to have dinner first and it's not even dinner time yet." "But Mommy..." Little Supper said with a frown "Not buts young lady." Mother Oogiejess said as she caressed her enoumous stomach "Now just have fun inside mommy and maybe, just maybe, mommy will give oyu a treat."

Little Supper lept for joy and started playing around wildly inside her mother making the sack of bugs hold her wobbling tummy a little "Easy Little Supper," Mother Oogiejess told her tummy "You know Mommy dosn't like it when you play hard." "Sorry Mommy." Little Supper said Mother Oogiejess hugged her round belly and said "I love you Little Supper." "I love you too mommy." Little Supper said as she snuggled inside her mother.

Mother Oogiejess hiccuped and patted her belly as Little Supper took a nap "That's a good girl." She felt her 'baby' wiggle inside her and she sighed happily. Then Aaron (In his monster form) Came into the room "Hi my love, i'm home." "Hi Honey." Mother Oogiejess said as she hugged her husband Aaron patted Mother Oogiejess's engorged belly light ly and said "How's our loving daughter feeling today?"

"Little Supper is just as dear as always." Mother Oogiejess said as she felt Little Supper moving around inside her belly. "Little Supper, i love you..."

* * *

"Little Supper..." Oogiejess mumbled in her sleep as her arms rubbed her stomach as Emmy slept inside. Suddenly a jolt in the plane awoke the giant harshly "Gaaahhh!" she shouted a little as he/she woke up. She/he looked around and slowly came back into reality "Ahh man, and i was having a nice dream," the monster complained "Very Strange yes, but still nice."

Oogiejess felt Emmy wiggling around in his/her stomach as she slept in a deep sleep. Oogiejess patted her tummy lovingly as she said "You just keap sleeping Emmy," the monster told her/his belly before leting out a small belch "I'm just gonna look around before we land." Oogiejess walked across the cargo, careful not to stir or wake up Emmy "Maybe i can use my bugs to keap Emmy comfy." Oogiejess said "It wouldn't hurt to try anyway."

The monster sat down and ran her hand across her stomach as Emmy tossed and turned on the inside. "Ok bugs, make sure my dear Little Supper is taken care of. His/her stomach moved as low rumblings and gurglings were heard. Inside Oogiejess's tummy Some bugs were taking care of Emmy as she slept. They moved some hair from her face, they kept her cool whenever she went hot or cold, and they even made sure she was safe.

Then the bugs whispered to Oogiejess "Little Supper is taken care of." "Good," the monster sighed then she went back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Oogiejess woke up but she didn't move, she waited for her little 'bundle' inside her tummy to make movements. Then his/her stomach started gurgling and rumbling, then Emmy woke up, streaching as she yawned. "Good Morning Little Supper." Oogiejess said as she/he caressed her/his tummy. "Morning Jessy." Emmy said "Are we home yet?" Oogiejess got up and looked out the window, outside she saw Raina, Aaron and the other girls waiting for them! They were home!

"We're home!" Oogiejess said happily "Yay!" Emmy cheered.

Oogiejess got out of the plane and hugged her friends "We missed you and Emmy so much." Starz said Raina hugged Emmy, who was still inside her friend, and said "Are'nt you gonna let Emmt out soon?" Oogiejess hiccuped and patted her round tummy "Maybe a little while longer. Right now it's just so good to be home."

Later on Oogiejess was caressing her stuck out Emmy tummy as she leaned agienst a tree. Her tummy was very active as Emmy moved inside "You mean to tell me you have a dream where i _really was your _Little Supper?" "That's about the size of it." Oogiejess said "Well, whatever." Emmy said "I think you'd make a wonderful mom when... uh, you know but how about we just enjoy ourselfs?" Oogiejess Patted her large tummy lovingly "Sure, have fun Little Supper!"

The two girls laughed and laughed as they continued enjoying their time together before she/he had to let Emmy out... for now.

The End


End file.
